


The Darkness

by Linda18



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-06
Updated: 2000-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda18/pseuds/Linda18
Summary: Ray loses his sight due to an explosion.





	The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

My second attempt at a story based on the characters of Due South. Hope you enjoy it. Views, etc to .

Due South and all of its characters are the property of Alliance Communications.

THE DARKNESS

by Linda Hughes

Diefenbacker happily bounded along. The wolf glanced back occasionally to check if his friend was still following.

Detective Ray Kowalski walked slowly along. Fraser was busy at the Consulate for the weekend, and had asked Ray if he minded looking after Dief. Inspector Thatcher expected him to be on duty all weekend due to the visit of some high ranking Canadian dignitary, and had made it quite clear that Dief was not welcome.

At first Ray had been reluctant. Fraser had been very persuasive, and despite his initial reservations, he was enjoying have the wolf stay. It meant he didn't have to be alone in the apartment. He had even found himself talking to the wolf. He had told Dief not to tell Fraser. He smiled to himself. He was spending too much time around Fraser; he was beginning to act like him.

Dief bounded back to Ray and woofed loudly. "Hungry, eh," Ray said. Dief woofed again. "OK lets see what we can do. Come on," he said to the wolf, who danced happily alongside Ray. "Jeez, I'm doing it again. Got to stop talking to the wolf. I'll be licking the floor next," he shivered at the thought.

He knew a good take-away around the corner, they would go there. He rounded the corner. He looked up as two men passed him. He thought he recognised one of them. He looked back, but the memory faded as quickly as it had surfaced. He shrugged to himself, and continued towards the take-away.

He left Dief across the street, and told him to stay put while he went to order their food. He quickly crossed the street turning to see if Dief was doing as he was told. He couldn't make out what had hit him - a deafening noise hurt his ears. He felt himself being lifted into the air and then he seemed to hurtle towards the ground. His head hit the pavement first. He looked up "Dief," he croaked. His felt a sharp pain in his left arm, and something was raining on him, stinging his bare skin. His head hurt so he put in back onto the pavement. Then the darkness closed in around him.

**************

Lieutenant Welsh parked as close to the Consulate as he could. It looked like there was some kind of official function taking place. He quickly ran up the steps to the building, looking around as he did. He entered the hall, and saw Fraser talking to Turnbull. Men in dinner jackets and ladies in long flowing gowns gathered in small groups, clutching filled glasses. Welsh saw Inspector Thatcher moving around the room, introducing a distinguished looking gentleman to each group.

"Constable. Could I have a word?" he beckoned to the Mountie. 

Fraser looked up, and moved quickly to Welsh's side. "Good evening Lieutenant, is it important? We are quite busy as you can see tonight." He nervously glanced towards Inspector Thatcher, who on seeing the Lieutenant standing by the door, was now glaring at the two men. 

At that moment, Dief trotted through the door. Fraser saw him, and looked at Welsh "Ray," he exclaimed. 

"Now, Constable, its OK," the lieutenant started, putting his hand on Fraser's shoulder.

"Where is Ray?" Fraser demanded. Dief whined, and Fraser knelt to put his hand on his other friend's head. 

Inspector Thatcher had marched over to the two men. Angrily, she said "Constable, what an earth is the wolf doing back here? I thought Vecchio was looking after him. We have very important guests, and you promised that he - she scowled at Dief \- would not be here." 

Welsh interrupted her tirade, "Inspector, I was just about to explain. There was an explosion tonight. Somehow Ray was caught in it. He's on his way to hospital. I came to get Fraser," he explained.

"Well the Constable can't leave. He has to stay. I need him here," she replied haughtily.

"No Inspector, I am going with the Lieutenant. Ray is my friend, and he may need me," Fraser said softly. With that he turned his back on her, motioned to Dief to follow, and walked out of the Consulate and down the steps. Pausing on the bottom step, Fraser said, "Are you coming Lieutenant?"

"Right behind you Constable," Welsh replied. He could tell that Thatcher was angry. Ignoring her, he quickly followed Fraser down the Consulate steps. Welsh placed the red light on the top of the car, and they drove quickly through the traffic to the hospital. 

"What happened?" Fraser queried.

"Details are kinda sketchy. Seems a take-away just blew up. Huey and Dewey are there now. We'll have more of an idea of what happened once the Bomb Squad finish their investigation," the Lieutenant answered. 

"Was anyone in the take-away?" Fraser asked.

"Yeh, all dead," Welsh responded sadness in his voice. 

"Oh," was all Fraser could say. He hesitated "and Ray?"

Welsh was silent. He could feel Fraser looking at him intently, and braced himself "He didn't look good. He was well out of it when I saw him. The paramedics seemed to think he had hit his head pretty hard. Look Fraser don't worry, Ray's got a hard head. He'll be OK," Welsh said. The lieutenant wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

They reached the hospital and quickly entered the Emergency Room. Welsh went over to the desk to ask for help while Fraser and Dief sat down in the waiting room. "Please let him be alright," Fraser thought.

Welsh sat down beside him "The nurse promised to get the doctor to talk to us as soon as he can. Kowalski's in surgery right now." Fraser nodded silently absently stroking Dief's head.

After two hours waiting, Welsh grew impatient and went in search of the nurse. He came back ten minutes later, and motioned to Fraser to follow him. Fraser left Dief with a kindly nurse, who had promised to look after the wolf.

Fraser followed Welsh along a corridor to yet another waiting area. A doctor in blue scrubs waited. "This is Doctor Abrahams, he's looking after Kowalski," Welsh said. The doctor studied Fraser. "Constable Fraser is Kowalski's best friend and partner," Welsh said by means of an explanation. 

The doctor smiled at Fraser. "Ah Fraser yes," he said. Fraser cocked his head to one side puzzled. "Your friend regained consciousness momentarily when he was brought in, and was calling for you," the doctor explained.

Fraser nodded, concern showing in his face "How is Ray?"

"Unconscious, and will be for some time, I would say. He's in Recovery right now. He had some internal bleeding, but made it through the surgery. He also has a fractured wrist, some cuts from the flying glass, and minor bruising. However, I am more concerned about the head injury," the doctor paused giving Welsh and Fraser time to digest the information. 

"Carry on doctor," Welsh urged. Fraser continued to look anxious.

"We won't know the full extent of the damage until he wakes up. Then we can do more tests." His bleeper sounded, and he glanced at it quickly. "I have to go now. Have you any more questions?" he asked looking at the two men. 

"Can I see him?" Fraser asked. 

"Well" the doctor hesitated, but caught a glimpse of the Mountie's worried face, and relented. "Yes, yes of course. You can sit with him if you like. I'll get one of the nurses to come and get you when he's settled."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser responded quietly. The doctor nodded briefly, and hurried off along the corridor.

Welsh peered at Fraser. "Constable, I'm going back to the scene to talk to Huey and Dewey. Will you be alright staying here?"

"Yes Lieutenant. I want to stay here; Ray might need me," Fraser answered. 

"Fraser, here's my cell phone number, call me with any news," he pressed a card into the Mountie's hand.

When Welsh had left, Fraser felt totally alone. He shivered slightly. 

"Constable." He looked up. The kindly nurse stood in front of him. "The doctor asked me to come and get you. Follow me." Fraser silently followed. She opened a door. "He's in here. Oh, by the way, I smuggled your wolf in as well. I thought he'd be company for you," she smiled.

"Thank you kindly," Fraser gratefully smiled back.

The room was not silent. Machines beeped, and lights flashed in rhythm on an array of equipment around the bed. Fraser moved silently over to the bed. Ray's thin face looked pale and gaunt. His left arm from hand to elbow was encased in a plaster cast. A drip and a blood bag were attached to Ray's right arm. Small cuts were visible on his bare arms, a large blueishyellow bruise had formed across his forehead, and both his eyes were black and swollen. Wires were attached to Ray's slender body leading back to the machines, monitoring his heart rate and breathing. A respirator helped Ray to breathe.

The nurse saw the look of distress on Fraser's face. She moved forward, "He's doing fine. The equipment is just a precaution," she reassured. Fraser's worried face just stared at her. "I'll get you a cup of tea." She disappeared, and left Fraser alone with his friend.

He sat down. It was then that he noticed Dief, who had been lying under Ray's bed. The wolf whimpered, and moved towards the Mountie. "I know. Ray will be OK. We'll look after him," Fraser said. Fraser stroked the wolf's head. "Yes, Ray will be OK. He's got to be," he thought to himself.

**************

They sat in a small filthy hotel room, the curtains drawn. The older of the two men was sitting at the small night stand quietly cleaning a handgun. The younger man was slumped in a battered armchair watching the television news.

"Hey, look Andy. We made the news," the young man said pleased. 

The older man looked up from his task. He hated being called Andy. He didn't like his new partner, but had to admit he was very good with explosives. He turned his attention from his gun to the flickering television set.

The television news pictures showed the burnt out wrecked building that had been the take-away. The fire department were busily cleaning up the mess. The female anchor of the local TV station was reporting live from the scene.

"Unfortunately, all the occupants of the building were killed in the explosion. Here is Lieutenant Welsh, who is in charge of the investigation" the reporter said. She moved towards an older dark haired man, who was deep in conversation with two other men. "Lieutenant. Have you anything to say?" she asked.

The man turned "No official comment as yet Miss. We've only just started the investigation." He went to turn back to his colleagues.

"Were there any witnesses?" the reporter persisted.

"Possibly one. He's in hospital in a critical condition," Welsh replied.

"Thank you Lieutenant." The reporter turned back to the camera, signed off, and the scene switched back to the studio.

Andrew jumped up, and switched the television off. He turned to the younger man, who protested "Hey I was watching that."

Andrew stood in front of the television set, his hands on his hips "They have a witness Danny. This could turn nasty," he stated. He moved restlessly back towards the night stand and fingered his gun.

"Probably the cop," Danny said, the words out of his mouth before he could check himself.

"What cop?" Andrew shouted furiously turning on his partner.

Danny remained silent, and started to fidget. Andrew moved over, and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him out the chair. He roughly pushed him up against the wall. "What cop? Tell me or I'll break you in two," he snarled tightening his grip. 

"OK, OK. Put me down willya. You're hurting me," Danny spluttered.

Andrew slowly released the younger man. He glared at his partner. Danny looked away uncertain, trying to straighten his now ruffled shirt. He swallowed "Well, when we were leaving the take-away, we passed a blonde guy and a dog. I recognised him. He busted me about five years ago."

"What," Andrew exploded. He started to pace the floor agitated. This was meant to be a simple job, frighten a few residents, get paid and then leave town. It was turning into something more complicated that could prove disastrous for both of them. He stopped pacing, faced his partner again, narrowing his eyes "What did he bust you for?" he demanded.

Danny hesitated "Blowing up a car. Look man, he didn't recognise me. We're safe. They said he was hurt bad. Perhaps he won't make it," Danny said hopefully. 

"I hope you're right. Cos, if you're not, we're dead meat. We haven't finished the job yet, and we don't need any extra trouble," Andrew snarled. Muttering, he went back to cleaning his handgun. Danny slumped back into the armchair and closed his eyes not daring to turn the television back on.

**************

A week passed. Ray's condition improved slightly, and the respirator and some of the equipment was removed on the third day. Ray, however, remained unconscious. Fraser couldn't be persuaded to leave the hospital, insisting on staying with Dief curled up at his feet. 

Inspector Thatcher had visited briefly, and surprisingly had apologised for her unreasonable behaviour. Fraser thanked her touched at her concern. Lieutenant Welsh checked in to let Fraser know how the investigation was going. The Bomb Squad had completed their investigation concluding that the explosion had been deliberate, and probably set by an expert. The 27 th were now in the middle of a murder investigation. Huey and Dewey were working around the clock on the case, but had yet to come up with any firm leads, and the trail was growing cold. With the owner, his family and employees all dead, Ray remained the only possible witness to the bombing.

The doctor had encouraged Fraser to talk to Ray explaining that hearing was usually the last sense to fade. Cheered by the fact that a familiar voice could help, Fraser threw himself into the task. He told his friend stories of the frozen north, and talked about their friendship and what it meant to him. He willed his unconscious friend to wake up, if only to tell him to shut up. Fraser was in the middle of a long story about a hunting trip when he thought he saw Ray's eyes flicker. "Ray," he said softly. Nothing. He returned to his story. He paused to look down at his partner. Ray's eyes were open wide. He looked confused. "Ray, it's me Fraser," he said. 

"Fraser. Where am I?" he croaked. 

"Don't talk, I'll get the doctor," Fraser said.

"Fraser, can you turn the light on? It's dark in here," Ray asked weakly. Fraser was puzzled. The room was bathed in the bright morning sunshine. Ignoring the comment, too excited that his partner was awake, he raced out to find the doctor.

Fraser and Dief were told to wait while the doctor gave Ray a thorough examination. Fraser sat impatiently in the waiting room. After an hour, the doctor emerged, and approached Fraser. Fraser jumped up eagerly. 

"Well, doctor," Fraser enquired. 

Thoughtful the doctor said "We need to do some more tests." Fraser frowned, and the doctor quickly continued, "Oh, don't worry, he seems to be well on the road to recovery. I am, however, a little concerned. He doesn't seem to be able to see." Fraser sat down, shock showing in his face. The doctor continued "I'm going to arrange for a brain scan as soon as possible." 

"Does he know?" Fraser murmured. 

"Well, he's a bit disorientated at the moment, but yes he knows. I didn't see any reason to delay telling him. I am afraid he didn't take it too well," the doctor replied. Fraser leapt up, and moved quickly over to his friend's room.

Taking a deep breath, he entered. Ray was propped up on his pillows, his face turned towards the window. "Hello Ray. So you decided to wake up. Got fed up of hearing my stories," Fraser said brightly. Ray continued to face the window.

Fraser moved carefully around the bed so as not to startle his friend. Ray's clear blue eyes were wet with tears. Fraser didn't know what to say, so instead he put his hand on his partner's. Ray jumped slightly. Fraser cursed himself silently; Ray hadn't seen him put his hand down. 

For once Fraser was lost for words. Ray was silent, staring towards the window. Fraser decided to keep quiet, but his hand remained on his friends. Ray eventually fell asleep. Leaving Dief on guard, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head, and to think. 

**************

The scan was arranged for the next day. An ophthalmologist from a neighbouring hospital came to oversee the procedure, and to examine the results. Ray had endured the examinations in silence, only speaking to answer the consultant's many questions. 

The tests had shown that although there seemed to be no permanent damage, there was an area of swelling around the optic nerve. This combined with the severe head trauma suffered could account for Ray's loss of sight. The consultant was optimistic, but couldn't give an indication how long the blindness would last. He had gently told Ray that it may be a week, a month, or much longer.

Fraser was worried. Ray had shown little reaction to the news, remaining strangely silent. He hadn't mentioned the blindness at all, and Fraser was uncertain about whether to bring the subject up. Fraser wheeled his partner back to his room, and helped settle him back in bed. He knew Ray hated being helped, but the plaster cast made it difficult for him.

"Ray. Are you alright?" Fraser asked.

"Yeh. Thanks, Fraser," his partner replied quietly. 

"The doctor said he would think about discharging you on Saturday," Fraser said.

"Yes Fraser, I know. I'm tired. All those questions have made me tired," Ray said closing his eyes.

"Right, I'll leave you to sleep. I'll come back tomorrow evening. Do you need anything?" Fraser asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks again Fraser," Ray yawned.

Fraser hesitated. Ray turned on his right side, his eyes closed. Fraser patted Ray's arm, called Dief and left. 

When he was sure that his partner had gone, Ray opened his eyes. He didn't want to be alone, but he needed to think. He could feel the sun's warmth on his face. It felt like a bad dream. The darkness surrounded him totally. He was afraid, and he gripped the side of the bed with his good hand. He stifled a sob as old memories threatened to overwhelm him. Memories of his older brother locking him in a dark shed when he was four years old. Of his parents finding him four hours later cowering in a corner crying. He had been terrified of being alone in the dark ever since. He had never completely grown out of his fear, but had learned to control it by staying silent, and concentrating his mind on other things. He knew Fraser was worried by his silence, but he couldn't tell Fraser that he was afraid of the dark. Fraser would think he was a coward. His mind in turmoil, he lay thinking for a while longer. Suddenly, his mind made up, he fumbled for the bell to call the nurse. 

**************

Fraser walked down the corridor of the hospital, Dief following closely at his heels. He had brought some of Ray's favourite candy, and carried a copy of "Mutiny on the Bounty" under his arm. He had decided that he would read to Ray, and was sure that Ray would enjoy the book.

"Hello Constable Fraser. What are you doing here?" the nurse in charge asked.

"I've come to see Detective Kowalski. I thought I would read to him tonight," Fraser replied, slightly puzzled at her question.

"Didn't they call you?" she asked.

"No, nobody called me," he answered concern on his face.

"Oh, don't worry, but you should have been called. Detective Kowalski insisted on discharging himself yesterday afternoon. We tried to persuade him to stay, but he refused. One of our volunteer staff took him home," she explained.

"I see. How did he seem?" Fraser asked.

"His usual quiet self, a bit tired, but he seemed OK. I'm sorry nobody called you," she apologised.

"It's not your fault. Thank you kindly for your help," Fraser said turning. He walked briskly down the corridor. "Ray, what do you think you are doing?" he thought to himself.

Fraser hailed a taxi outside the hospital. He used the candy to persuade the driver to allow Dief to ride in the vehicle. He gave Ray's address and asked the driver to hurry. Twenty minutes later, they drew up outside the apartment building. He paid the driver and he and Dief ran into the building and up the stairs. He knocked on Ray's door. There was no answer.

"Ray. It's me Fraser, let me in," he said. He knocked louder. "Ray," he called. He knew Ray was in the apartment. "Ray," he called again.

"Fraser, go away. I want to be left alone. I don't need you, or anyone. Just go away, and leave me alone," his partner shouted back.

"Ray," Fraser said.

"Quit bugging me. Go away. Don't you understand plain English. Go away. Go do Mountie-like things. Go annoy someone else. Go tell somebody else your stupid stories. And while you're at it, tell everyone else to leave me alone. Just go away, you stupid freak," Ray hollered from behind the door.

"Ray," Fraser uttered stung by the harshness of his partner's words.

"Go away," Ray shouted louder, ignoring the injured tone of Fraser's voice.

Fraser felt hurt and upset at his partner. He was only trying to help. Angry, he decided to leave Ray to his self pity. He turned and stalked down the stairs and out of the building. He decided to walk back to the Consulate. He reasoned that the thirty-five block walk would do him good, and give him time to think. 

Ray heard Fraser leaving. He knew he had hurt his friend. He didn't really want to be alone. "Come back Fraser," he whispered to himself. He slipped down the door to the floor, and drew his legs up to his chest. He began to sob.

**************

Fraser hadn't been able to sleep, and tossed and turned. Everytime he closed his eyes, he pictured his partner alone in his apartment. At 3.30 a.m., he had made his mind up; he was going to help Ray whether he liked it or not. He rose, dressed quickly, and packed some clothes neatly into his bag. He retrieved his hat, motioned to Dief and quickly left the Consulate walking briskly towards Ray's apartment building. He would call Inspector Thatcher later to explain the situation. 

He reached the apartment building in forty-five minutes. He looked up at the building, drew in his breath, and ran quickly up the stairs, Dief following. 

Stopping at Ray's door, he paused to look at his watch. It was only 5.00 a.m. "Oh dear" he thought. He was just about to leave and get an early breakfast when he heard a loud crashing noise from the apartment. He knocked loudly, "Ray, it's Fraser. Are you alright in there?" he yelled. Silence. "Ray," he repeated.

He heard a fumbling with the locks. The door swung open. His partner stood before him looking more dishevelled than usual. His t-shirt was completely untucked visible below his sweatshirt, which was on back to front. His blonde hair was sticking up more wildly than usual. The bruises had begun to fade, but seemed to emphasise the paleness of his partner's thin unshaven face. A new untidily bound bandage was visible on his right hand. He held his left arm across his chest as though it was giving him some pain.

"What?" his partner demanded. 

"Can I come in?" Fraser asked. Ray seemed to consider for a moment, and then hesitantly stepped aside. Fraser quickly walked past his partner before he could change his mind. He put his bag down quietly on the kitchen counter. Fraser looked around the dark apartment noticing that it was more untidy than usual giving the impression that it had been ransacked. 

Ray had closed the door, and was making his way slowly towards the couch. Fraser noticed that he put his good arm out in front of him as he went. Fraser went over to help. Ray sensed him close and leapt back putting his hand up.

"Don't Fraser. I can manage," he snapped. 

"I'm sorry Ray. However, I am not sure you can manage. Your apartment looks like you have been burgled, and you're wearing your sweatshirt back to front," he accused.

"So. I can't see the mess, and I'm starting a new fashion," Ray replied bitterly. Reaching the couch, he slumped down. Dief jumped up, and nuzzled Ray's side. Ray unconsciously put his good arm around the wolf. Dief snuggled closer. Ray looked towards where he sensed his friend was standing, "Do you remember you once accused me of being blind when I couldn't shoot straight. You know, in the graveyard. Do you remember? I said I didn't see too well without my glasses. Well, Fraser buddy. My glasses ain't going to help this time," he said desperately.

Fraser sat down in one of the chairs and regarded his partner silently. This was not going to be easy. "Do you mind if I put the light on?" Fraser asked. 

Ray shrugged "Makes no difference to me."

Fraser switched on a lamp, and asked "What have you done to your hand?" 

"Nothing," Ray lied. 

Exasperated, Fraser said "Ray, you can call me names, mock my stories, but please do not lie to me."

"Uhh. OK, so I poured hot water on it trying to make myself some coffee. Happy now?" he said quietly.

"Let me have a look at it," Fraser demanded. He leaned towards his partner, and held his hand out, lightly touching Ray's knee in order to give his friend an idea of where he was sitting.

"You've got that determined Mountie look on your face, haven't you?" Ray said

defeated. Fraser smirked, glad that Ray couldn't see his face. Ray sighed and held his right hand out towards the sound of Fraser's voice. "Ouch," he exclaimed as Fraser carefully removed the bandage. Fraser quickly examined the burn, running his finger gently over the area causing Ray to wince at the touch.

"Mmm, doesn't look too bad. Have you a first aid kit?" Ray motioned towards the bathroom. Fraser got up and fetched the kit. "Come with me," he instructed pulling his partner up out of the couch. Ray let himself be led to the kitchen. Fraser quickly bathed Ray's hand, applied some antiseptic cream, and re-dressed the burn neatly. He then led his friend back to the couch.

"Thanks, Fraser," Ray muttered. He leaned back in the couch, eyes closed. "Suppose you are staying then. I heard you put your bag down," he said waving in the direction of the kitchen counter.

Fraser raised his eyebrows in surprise "Yes. I will stay, but only if you want me to." 

Ray considered for a moment. "On one condition. Nobody else comes, not Welsh, not Frannie, not anyone, just you and Dief," he said.

"But, they are concerned about you. They want to help," Fraser argued.

"No Fraser. That's the deal. Just you and Dief. No-one else, or no deal," Ray replied determined.

Fraser sighed "Alright Ray. If that's what you want. Dief and I will stay. Now why don't you go and relax in the bath. You look like you need it, and I'll tidy up the apartment." 

"You don't have to do that," Ray said.

"I know I don't, but I want to. Do you need some help?" Fraser said.

"No Fraser. I can manage," Ray replied standing up, feeling his way towards the bathroom. He nearly tripped over a waste basket, but managed to stay on his feet. He disappeared into the bathroom. Fraser started to tidy up. 

"Fraser,"

"Yes Ray," he turned towards his partner.

"Do yer think you could give me a hand? I can't get the water right, and this cast is getting in the way," Ray said embarrassed. He looked at the floor nervously, hating having to ask for help.

"Of course," Fraser moved quickly towards his partner. He finished running the bath, and insisted on helping Ray pull his clothes off. He helped him climb into the bath, and handed him the soap. He knew that Ray felt awkward. "Call me if you need anything else," he said as he left the bathroom.

He returned to the living room, and to his task of clearing up. He quickly tidied the room, and moved onto the bedroom. The bed was unmade, and pulled out drawers were strewn over the floor, the contents tipped out. He remade the bed. Then he neatly laid the clothes back into the drawers, and replaced them in the dressers.

He selected a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a plain sweatshirt, and carried them towards the bathroom. His partner was lying in the bath his eyes closed. "Ray, I've put some clothes on the chair, about a foot from the bath to the right. OK?" he advised.

"OK," Ray mumbled.

Fraser returned to the living room, and surveyed his efforts. Pleased, he decided to call Lieutenant Welsh to update him on the current situation. Welsh wanted to see Ray to ask him some questions concerning the explosion. They agreed that the Lieutenant would come to the apartment that afternoon.

Hanging up, Fraser turned his attention to inspecting the fridge and cupboards. Just as he suspected, Ray didn't have much in the way of proper food. Dief woofed quietly. Fraser turned. Ray had emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the jeans. He was struggling to get the t-shirt over the plaster cast. Fraser went to help, but Ray sensed him close. "No, I can do it Fraser," he snapped. Fraser stepped back, and Ray struggled for a few more minutes. He sighed loudly "OK. You can help." Fraser helped his friend put on his t-shirt and sweatshirt, and then led him to the couch.

"Ray. I know you hate accepting help. I want to help, if I can. Please let me help you," Fraser pleaded.

Ray gaped "You want to help me after I was... I was mean to you."

Fraser looked at his friend "Yes, I do if you'll let me." 

Ray looked at the floor "I shouldn't have called you names and insulted your stories. You're not a freak, and I sorta like your stories, really I do. It's just kinda hard at the moment. I'm justa about hanging in there," Ray murmured twiddling his fingers nervously. 

"It's alright Ray. No explanation is necessary, I understand. I know you didn't mean to be unkind. And I still want to help," Fraser replied still determined.

Ray thought for a moment, and mumbled "OK Frase. I give up. I surrender. You win. You can help."

Fraser brightened at this "Well first, we need to go and get some proper food. The fresh air will do us both good. I'll get your coat."

"No. I want to stay here," Ray said stubbornly. He couldn't go outside. He was afraid of the darkness, but he felt safe in his apartment. Going outside filled him with unimagined terrors. He couldn't explain to Fraser, he wouldn't understand.

"You can't stay here forever," Fraser said firmly sensing that his partner was afraid to go outside. He adopted his most persuasive voice "I need you to come with me as I don't have any American dollars. Dief will come too." The wolf barked happily, jumped onto the couch and nudged Ray's arm.

"OK, OK. Quit nudging me willya Dief?" Ray got reluctantly to his feet. Fraser handed Ray his coat, collected his hat, and opened the door. Ray slowly felt his way over towards his partner. He was afraid, and hoped that Fraser didn't notice the slight tremor in his hands as he struggled to get his coat on. 

"It's OK Ray. Just take my arm, I won't let you trip or fall over anything," Fraser reassured reading the nervousness in his partner's movements.

Ray gripped Fraser's arm tightly. Ignoring the sudden pain, Fraser slowly moved forward gently pulling Ray along the corridor. They managed to walk down the stairs without any mishaps, Fraser counting steps as they went. Ray was still tightly gripping Fraser's arm, breathing heavily. Fraser talked softly encouraging his partner to move forwards. They walked out of the building, and turned right towards a small mini-market. Dief happily ran on ahead.

**************

Andrew and Danny sat in a car across the street from Ray's apartment building. They watched as Fraser and Dief led Ray slowly along the street towards a small mini-market. "So. He didn't die," Andrew scowled at his partner.

"Yeh, but look at him, he can't see. Easy target, easy target," Danny grinned viciously. 

Andrew sighed and started the engine. It roared into life, and he drove slowly along the road towards the market. The cop had to die. It wasn't part of the plan, but he couldn't risk the cop identifying Danny.

Dief had bounded off along the street, and soon deserted the partners to play with a group of children he encountered. Entering the mini-market, Fraser collected a basket, and with Ray still gripping his arm, they walked along the aisles. Fraser continued to talk quietly to Ray as he began to fill the basket. Fraser smiled to himself as gradually Ray's iron grip on his arm loosened. 

"Fraser. What you got in the basket?" Ray enquired.

Fraser tried to avoid the question "Oh, you know, provisions for the week."

"You got healthy stuff in there, haven't you?" Ray accused.

"Well, yes I have. It will do you good to eat properly for a change," Fraser countered. 

Ray wrinkled his nose up, "Ohh, yuk. Can you get me some smarties?" he asked hopefully.

Fraser smiled, and led his friend towards the checkout to pay for the food. As the partners left the mini-market, Fraser stopped suddenly. "Oh dear, I forgot to get the orange juice. Stay here, I won't be a minute." He positioned Ray by the door, and ran back into the market.

"Fraser," Ray said softly. He felt alone. He felt afraid. "Fraser hurry up," he whispered to himself. 

Fraser kept an eye on his partner as he ran down the first aisle to get the orange juice. On his way back to the check-out, he picked up a family bag of smarties. As he queued, he glanced towards his partner, who was standing still, his hands in his pockets. People accidentally jostled him as they entered the market, but he remained motionless.

Ray was frightened. He wanted to run away, but he felt totally helpless and lost. The darkness seemed to surround him even more, and the everyday street noises appeared louder than usual, filling him with fear. He flinched every time someone knocked in to him. "Fraser, hurry up" he thought to himself. He decided to move from the door, away from people entering the market. He edged sideways, his arm out. He grunted as he collided with a rubbish bin. Drawing a deep breath, he started to ease himself around the obstacle. Once around the other side, he hugged the wall tightly hoping that Fraser would hurry.

Fraser looked up from counting out the money, and saw that Ray was no longer positioned at the door. He quickly finished paying for the juice and the smarties, and ran out of the shop. He breathed a sigh of relief, Ray was standing on the other side of a rubbish bin staring towards the road. As he walked over to join his partner, Fraser noted a light grey sedan driving slowly along the road. The vehicle suddenly mounted the pavement, and drove straight at his partner. Alarmed, he dropped his purchases, and ran towards Ray. The car narrowly missed hitting Ray as Fraser pulled him backwards. The partners fell in a heap. The sedan swerved back onto the road, and roared off into the distance. Fraser scrabbled up and ran forward, but he couldn't make out the mud-covered licence plate. 

He turned back towards his partner. Ray was sitting on the floor, eyes closed, breathing slowly. Fraser knelt beside him concerned. "Ray. Are you hurt?"

Ray opened his eyes and brought his left arm up to his chest. He winced in pain. "No. I'm OK. Just winded. What happened?" 

"I'm not sure," Fraser lied, hoping Ray wouldn't notice the tone of his voice. In an effort to avoid anymore questions, he pulled his partner up from the floor. Ray once again gripped the Mountie's arm tightly. Fraser reassured the gathering crowd that everything was in order. He retrieved his purchases, and slowly led his friend back to the apartment building.

Fraser cooked steak and potatoes for lunch. He was worried. The car had driven deliberately at Ray. During lunch, Fraser told Ray that Lieutenant Welsh was coming to the apartment to ask some routine questions about the explosion. Ray had tried to protest, but Fraser had persuaded him that it was necessary part of the investigation. After lunch, Fraser had insisted that Ray try to get some rest, and had hustled him off to lie down. He was cleaning up the kitchen when a knock on the door signalled the Lieutenant's arrival. Fraser opened the door.

"Hello Constable. How's Kowalski holding up?" the Lieutenant asked striding into the apartment. Fraser motioned to the armchair. The Lieutenant sat down gazing around the apartment.

Fraser sat in the other armchair "He's asleep at the moment. I need to talk to you alone. I think someone is trying to kill Ray," Fraser stated bluntly.

Startled, Welsh said loudly "What did you say, Constable?"

"Sshhh, you'll wake Ray," Fraser scolded. "I said I think someone is trying to kill Ray. This morning, a car deliberately tried to run him down outside the market. I think that it must have something to do with the explosion. I can't think of any other reason. Unfortunately, I didn't get the licence plate, and didn't see the occupants of the car."

"Well, Ray can be difficult at times. I feel like strangling him at times," Welsh grinned. He eyed the Mountie, and saw the serious look on this face. "You're serious, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes I am Lieutenant. I think that Ray is in danger," Fraser replied. Restless, he got up, and went to the kitchen. "Coffee, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Yeh, thanks," Welsh replied pondering on what Fraser had just told him.

Fraser started to make the coffee, neatly placing three mugs on a tray he had discovered in the one of the untidy cupboards. A cry from the bedroom made him jump. Welsh leapt up, but Fraser motioned him to stay where he was "I'll go," he said. Fraser quickly entered the bedroom; Ray was sitting up, trembling visibly. Fraser cautiously moved towards his friend speaking softly so as not to startle him.

Ray stared in the direction of the voice "Fraser," he cried.

"It's OK Ray. It was just a bad dream. It's OK," Fraser soothed reaching out and putting his hand carefully on Ray's shoulder. Ray started slightly. "Lieutenant Welsh is here to see you. Do you feel up to it?" The trembling was beginning to subside. 

"Yeh, I'm cool. Give me a minute," Ray replied embarrassed. He was frightened, and his fear of the darkness threatened to choke him. He needed a minute to concentrate on something else. He guessed that Fraser was probably looking anxious. "Take that look of your face Mountie," he grinned crookedly at his friend. Fraser chuckled, patted his shoulder, and returned to the kitchen to finish making the coffee.

He was just placing the tray of mugs on the coffee table when Ray emerged from the bedroom. Welsh started to get up to help, but Fraser silently signalled him to sit down. Ray felt his way over to the couch and sat down. "Coffee Ray?" Fraser asked.

"Yeh, thanks Fraser," he gazed in the direction of his partner's voice. He guessed that Welsh was probably sitting in the other armchair to his right. He looked in that direction. "Hiya, Lieutenant. Do you miss me yet?" he asked trying to sound cheerful.

Welsh regarded the younger man for a moment studying his thin face. He had never noticed Kowalski's blue eyes before. Fading bruises encircled them at the moment, but they were a beautiful clear cornflower blue. The blue eyes stared sightlessly at him now. It disconcerted him, and he shifted position. 

"No, it's much quieter without you. Don't miss you a bit," he teased gently.

Fraser set Ray's coffee in front of his friend. Gently, he placed Ray's hand on the mug's handle. "Fraser said you want to ask me some questions Lieutenant. Don't think I can be much help. It's all a bit fuzzy still," he admitted.

Welsh sat forward "Do you remember seeing anything before the explosion? Try and remember, it might be important. If it helps start from the beginning," he urged.

Ray closed his eyes. "Well, Dief was hungry so we decided to get a take-away. I left Dief across the street to wait for me while I got our food. I turned to see if he was behaving. Then there was a loud noise, and it went dark. That's it, I think. No, no wait a minute," he said his brow creasing in concentration.

Welsh encouraged "Go on Kowalski."

"No, it's gone. I keep thinking there is something I should remember. But I can't, it's just a blank. Sorry," Ray said frustrated looking towards the Lieutenant. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll come back to you," Welsh tried not to sound disappointed. 

Ray took a sip of his coffee. He appeared deep in thought. "So Fraser, what happened this morning?" he asked looking back in the direction of his friend.

Fraser nearly choked on his coffee. He spluttered "What do you mean Ray?"

"Oh come on Fraser. I thought Mounties couldn't lie. I may be blind, but I think I know when someone is trying to run me down," Ray said. 

Fraser squirmed in his chair for once speechless. Welsh smiled at the Mountie's discomfort. 

"Well," Ray demanded. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Fraser recovered his composure. Ray never ceased to amaze him. "The Lieutenant and I were just discussing possibilities before you woke up. We think the incident this morning might be connected in some way to the explosion," Fraser said. 

Welsh added "Huey and Dewey have come up against a dead end. Huey found out that there have been a number of incidents in the neighbourhood. You know the kinda of thing, small fires, broken windows, wrecked displays cases. Word is that it's some kind of protection racket, but the people are afraid, so no-one's talking. That's why its important for you to remember as much as you can. It may help us put a stop to it, and catch the bastards responsible." Welsh continued.

Fraser said worried "They failed in their first attempt. They might try again."

"Don't worry Constable, I'll make sure a black and white patrols the area just in case, and I'll station an officer inside the building. Fraser, I take it you'll stay here?" Welsh asked. 

"Yes, Dief and I are staying put until this is over," Fraser replied.

"Is that OK with you Kowalski?" Welsh turned.

"Yeh Lieutenant. It's OK with me, if it's OK with Fraser." Ray leaned back in the couch and rested his head. His head hurt. He felt tired, and wanted to go to sleep. He could hear Fraser and Welsh talking somewhere in the background, but he couldn't make out the words. The mug fell to the floor. 

Fraser startled by the noise looked over to his friend. Ray's head lolled to one side, his right arm hung over the arm of the couch. Fraser stepped over to his friend concerned. His cheeks were slightly flushed, but he seemed to be breathing evenly. He gently lifted Ray's legs up onto the couch. Ray stirred slightly, mumbled and turned on his side. Welsh had fetched a quilt from the bedroom, and Fraser tucked it around his sleeping partner. Dief, who had been lying on the floor under the coffee table, jumped up onto the couch, and curled up behind Ray, nose resting on his legs.

Welsh turned towards the door, and whispered "I'll keep in touch Constable. Stay alert. Say goodbye to Kowalski for me."

Fraser saw him to the door, and carefully locked the bolts across one by one. He returned to check on his partner. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Fraser smiled to himself, Dief looked comfortable as well. Fraser cleared up the coffee mugs, fetched a book he brought with him, and sat in the armchair with his feet up on the coffee table. Every now and again, he looked up from his book to check on his sleeping friend.

**************

They had returned to the dirty hotel room, and Andrew was angrily pacing the floor. The cop was still alive. Andrew had a clear target, but his Mountie friend had pulled him out of the way at the last moment.

"He has got to die. He can identify you," he pointed angrily at Danny.

"Perhaps, he don't remember me. Nobody has come looking for me," Danny said trying to calm his partner. He didn't like it when Andrew got angry. "You should have let me drive. I wouldna missed. I owe him for some jail time," he sneered. 

Andrew glared at his partner. "Oh, I'm sure he'll remember you in time. And when he remembers who you are, he'll lead his cop friends straight here." 

"So what's the plan Andy," Danny asked.

"Mr. Ryker wants one more job to persuade the locals that he means business. But first we kill the cop. And this time, we won't miss, and you'll get your chance to get even," Andrew replied resolutely. Danny chuckled nastily.

**************

Fraser woke with a start. The apartment was dark. He switched on the reading lamp, stretched the stiffness out of his legs, and looked over to this partner. Ray was still on his side, murmuring in his sleep. Fraser got up, and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Dief followed him into the kitchen hoping for a snack. "No Dief, it's not your dinner time yet," he scolded the wolf gently. Dief lay down on the floor sulking.

"Mum, Mum, where are you?" Ray screamed.

Dropping the tea bag he was just above to place in the teapot, Fraser quickly moved towards his partner. Ray was sitting up, his face shiny with perspiration. He looked wildly around. "Mum, Mum, it's dark, Mum," he cried. He tried to jump up off the couch, but his feet tangled in the quilt and he crashed to the floor. 

Fraser immediately bent down to help his partner, forgetting his blindness. Ray recoiled violently at the touch, and tried to roll to the side, his head connecting with the coffee table leg. Stunned he lay on his back breathing heavily "Mum," Ray asked confused.

Cursing silently to himself at his forgetfulness "No Ray, it's Fraser. I'm sorry did I startle you?"

His confusion gone, Ray stuttered "Nah, stupid dream, that's all." He struggled to sit up. He moved his left arm up to his chest, and sucked in a deep breath.

"Ray, let me help you up," Fraser offered.

"Nah, I'm good. I can get up, just give me a minute," Ray said.

"Ray," Fraser started to scold.

"OK, OK, you can help," Ray said resigned. He gasped as Fraser pulled him to his feet. He slumped back onto the couch, and closed his eyes. Fraser gently swung his partner's legs up onto the couch, and tucked the quilt around him. Dief once again leapt onto the couch and started to curl up on Ray's legs. 

"Dief, get down off Ray," he commanded. The wolf looked at Fraser sullenly, and started to move off the couch.

"No, let him stay, please Fraser," Ray pleaded putting his hand on Dief's head. The wolf snuggled back on Ray's legs.

Fraser thought Dief looked smug, and sighed defeated. He noticed that Ray still supported his left arm across his chest "Does your arm hurt?"

"No Fraser. Well, OK it's just a bit sore that's all. Don't fuss, please," he pleaded.

Fraser decided to change the subject "Do you want to talk about your bad dream? It might help." 

Ray shifted uncomfortably, "No," he lied. He looked up towards the ceiling, hoping that Fraser wouldn't notice his uneasiness at the question. In his mind, he could imagine the look on Fraser's face, and it frustrated him that he couldn't see the Mountie's expressions. He heard Fraser sigh, and he immediately felt guilty. "Fraser, promise you won't laugh at me," he said turning to his friend.

Surprised Fraser asked "Why would I laugh at you Ray?" 

"No reason, I guess. It's just kinda silly. You see..... Oh it's no good, you'll just laugh," Ray turned his head back towards the ceiling, tears threatening.

Fraser regarded his partner silently for a moment, took a deep breath, and asked "Ray, are you afraid of the dark?"

Ray snapped his head back towards the sound of Fraser's voice "How did, how didya know. Only my Mum and Dad know. I've never told anyone else, not even Stella," he stammered.

"Well, I didn't really, I just guessed. How long have you been afraid of the dark?" his partner asked gently.

Ray continued to stare at his partner, "Seems like forever. My older brother locked me in dark shed when I was a little kid. Mum and Dad didn't find me for ages. Been afraid of the dark ever since. I'm kinda OK when I'm with other people, it only gets real bad when I'm alone. I know it's dumb, but I can't help it. I don't show it, I just sorta concentrate on other things," he said miserably.

"Fear of the darkness is not stupid or dumb. It is very real to the person suffering. I think that you cope very well, but I can imagine that you are finding your present situation rather unsettling," Fraser said. 

Ray looked down, fiddling with the quilt "Fraser, you are the master of understatement. It just totally freaks me out. The dark is there all the time, and I can't think it away. When I wake up, I hope its all a bad dream, and that the blackness has gone away. But it's still there, and I feel like a little kid again locked in that dark shed alone and afraid," he sobbed.

"You are not alone, Dief and I are here. We will not leave you. You don't have to be afraid," Fraser said. As if in agreement, Dief woofed quietly, and nuzzled Ray's legs.

Calmer, Ray wiped at his eyes "Thanks Fraser. This is going to sound real stupid coming from me, but is the light on? My Mum used to leave the light on for me when I was a kid. It used to help me go to sleep," he said embarrassed.

"Yes Ray, the light is on. It's safe, you can go back to sleep. Dief and I won't let anything happen to you," Fraser replied.

Ray looked concerned "Fraser you won't, I mean you won't tell anyone, willya?" 

"No Ray, I won't tell anyone, I promise," Fraser assured his partner.

Ray leant his head back onto the cushions, closing his eyes. "Thanks Fraser," he murmured relieved.

**************

It had been two days since the incident with the car at the mini-market, and as yet no further attempts on Ray's life had been made. As promised, Welsh had organised for a black and white squad car to cruise the area at regular intervals. An officer remained on duty in the entrance of the apartment building around the clock, checking all visitors in and out. Fraser and Dief remained with Ray at all times. Fraser had managed to persuade Ray out of the apartment. They took Dief to the Park, or just walked a few blocks for the fresh air. 

A police car shadowed the partners as an extra precaution. With each trip, Ray grew more confident, his grip loosening on Fraser's arm. Ray, however, had continued to stumble around the apartment tripping over, and knocking into furniture. Fraser, worried that he may do some serious damage to himself, helped him to pace distances between pieces of furniture, and between rooms. Ray had learnt quickly, although Dief had nearly tripped him up accidentally on several occasions. 

Fraser was in the middle of preparing their dinner. Ray was sitting on the couch with Dief, who had his nose resting in Ray's lap. They were sharing the bag of smarties, and listening to music. The telephone rang, Ray reached over and picked it up "Yeh, OK, I'll get him," he said. He covered the mouthpiece "It's the ice queen for you," he shouted at Fraser.

Fraser turned the gas to low, and stepped into the living room. He took the phone from Ray. "Hello Inspector," he said. Ray could hear Fraser talking quietly in the background, but he turned his attention back to the CD player. Concentrating on the music he loved, he could forget the darkness for a while, imaging he was dancing around the apartment.

"Ray," Fraser said interrupting his thoughts.

"So what did she want?" Ray asked.

"She wants me to go to the Consulate this evening. She says it is important. Will you be alright here?" he asked his partner.

Ray looked unsure "Yeh, I'll be fine."

Fraser hesitated "I can ring her back, and tell her I'm staying here if you want."

"No Fraser, you go. I'll be fine," he tried to sound sure.

"The officer is stationed downstairs, and the police vehicle drives past regularly. I'll leave Dief here with you, would that be OK?" Fraser said.

Ray stroked the wolf's head "Yeh sure, Dief and I will be fine. We'll look after each other, won't we Dief?" he said. Dief barked in agreement.

"Right, if you are sure, I'll go after dinner. I'll be back as quickly as I can," Fraser replied moving back to the kitchen. "Oh, and Ray," he turned back to his partner.

"Yeh Fraser,"

"Don't feed Dief all those smarties. He'll get fat," Fraser grinned.

**************

Andrew and Danny had driven past the apartment building several times. They had noticed the police officer stationed just inside the entrance. They had parked the sedan around the corner from the building, and were now standing in the alleyway across the street watching silently. They had noted that a black and white squad car passed the front of the building every thirty minutes or so.

"This aint going to be easy Andy," Danny said to this partner.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Andrew smiled evilly.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked puzzled.

Still smiling Andrew said "I know this woman, who can impersonate anyone she wants. She owes me so I got her to make a telephone call to a certain Mountie."

Danny looked doubtful "He's a Mountie, are you sure he'll be fooled?"

"Oh, she's real good" Andrew stated. "The cop's going to die tonight. Then we'll finish the job, collect our money and split this town."

"Hey wait a minute, aint that the Mountie?" Danny pointed at Fraser, who was talking to the officer in the entrance. "It worked," he said with awe.

"Yes, it did. Looks like he's leaving his friend alone up there," Andrew said smiling. "This could be our chance."

They watched as Fraser left the building, and strode up the street. They watched as a small dark-haired elderly woman approached the officer. He appeared to hesitate and then followed her back into the building.

"This is it," Andrew said beckoning to his partner to follow. He patted his jacket making sure his handgun was still there. They ducked back into the alley as the squad car drove past the building. When it had disappeared around the corner, they carefully crossed the road towards the apartment building. Andrew took a look inside; the hall was empty. Quietly, he signalled to Danny, and they hurried into the building towards the stairs. They took the stairs two by two until they reached the third floor. Cautiously Andrew peered around the corner along the corridor. Confident that no-one else was there, he motioned to Danny to follow, and they moved quietly along the corridor towards Ray's door.

It was dark by the time Fraser had reached the Consulate. He hoped that the meeting wouldn't take long, but had decided that he would take a taxi back to the apartment wanting to get back to Ray and Dief as quickly as possible. 

He hurriedly entered the Consulate, walked past the reception desk, and knocked on the Inspector's door. "Enter" she shouted. Fraser straightened his uniform, opened the door, and stepped inside. Inspector Thatcher looked up surprised "What are you doing here Constable? I thought you were looking after Vecchio." 

"But you called me and asked me to come to an important meeting this evening," Fraser answered with puzzled expression.

"No Constable, I did not call you. I happen to understand that you want to look after your partner. I would, therefore, not call you unless it was an absolute emergency," she replied coolly.

Fraser looked bewildered, and then a flashing thought crossed his mind "Ray," he whispered softly. He turned and ran out of the office "Call Lieutenant Welsh, Ray's in danger" he shouted back to the Inspector. He ran down the Consulate steps and along the street towards Ray's apartment building. 

**************

After Fraser had left, Ray began to feel nervous so he turned the music up. He put his feet up onto the coffee table, and tried to concentrate his mind on the country music of Tracy Jenkins. Dief growled in his throat, and lifted his head off Ray's lap, his ears pricked up "What's up Dief? Don't like country music?" Ray sighed he was talking to the wolf again. Without warning, Dief leapt off the couch, and moved over to the door, growling softly.

Alarmed, Ray cautiously got off the couch "What's up boy? Is it Fraser?" No it couldn't be Fraser, Dief wouldn't growl like that, he thought to himself. He backed away, moving towards the bedroom calling Dief to come away from the door. Dief continued to growl at the door.

Suddenly, the door burst inwards violently. It hung off its hinges; Andrew and Danny entered the room, guns drawn. Dief growled louder, and leapt towards the first man snarling. Alarmed Danny brought his gun down and swiped at the wolf catching the side of Dief's head. Dief howled and dropped to the floor unmoving. Both men crouched down looking around the unfamiliar surroundings for their prey. Andrew motioned Danny towards the kitchen, and he moved slowly forwards into the living room.

Ray was frightened, he had heard Dief howl. He had managed to find his way to his night stand. He fumbled with the drawer, and desperately felt for his gun. His fear threatened to strangle him "Calm down Ray," he thought to himself. Relief flooded through his tightening chest as his hand touched the butt of his gun. He grasped it firmly, engaged an ammunition clip, and flipped the gun's safety catch off. Heart still pounding, he willed himself to move forwards towards the door. Crouching low, he listened carefully. He could hear them in the kitchen area whispering to each other. He crawled into the living room, and ducked behind the first armchair. 

Suddenly, a thought hit him, Fraser would have left the light on. He would even things up a bit, and turn the light off. He moved slowly and quietly in the direction of the light switch. As he went, he counted paces in his head, as Fraser had taught him, until he came level to where the light switch should be positioned. Carefully, he reached up knocking a vase off a shelf. "Damn, I forgot about the shelf," he cursed silently. Too late, the two men swung towards the sound. Danny fired in Ray's direction. Ray flipped the light switch off, and ducked as the bullet whistled past grazing the right side of his face. He winced in pain, feeling blood running down the side of his face. He brushed at the blood with his sleeve, and fired two rounds in the direction of the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he rolled back towards the bedroom door, and began to crawl around the couch, trying to work his way around behind his attackers. 

Andrew and Danny hit the kitchen floor as Ray fired at them. With the apartment plunged into darkness, they were momentarily disorientated. Andrew lay still until his eyes grew accustomed to the dark. Nudging his partner, they both advanced slowly into the living room.

"He can't get away. We've got him," Danny whispered. His partner hushed him with a wave of his hand.

Ray had caught the sound of the whisper, and resisted firing in the direction so as not to give away his location. His head pounded in pain, and he felt sick. He willed himself forward, and huddled behind the kitchen counter, holding his breath, listening for any further movements. 

Andrew motioned to Danny whispering, "Put the light back on. Over there." Danny carefully reached up, and switched the light back on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ray's boot sticking out from behind the counter. He silently gestured to his partner. Andrew stood up carefully, and started to follow his partner around the counter. 

Ray sensed that they were close to him, and he shifted position slightly. Without warning, a foot kicked his gun from his hand. He groaned in pain, and felt himself being hauled up to his feet roughly. Danny pushed Ray up against the wall banging his head hard against the plaster. He held him tightly by the neck, and pushed the barrel of his gun at Ray's head. He snarled, "You don't remember me do you cop? Oh, but I remember you, and I owe you for some jail time." Ray whimpered trying to struggle free from the iron grip around his neck. He felt dizzy, and he couldn't breathe. Danny tightened his hold on Ray "You're going die cop. I'm going to enjoy this," he sneered.

Andrew shouted "Just do it, and let's get out of here before his cop friends turn up." He turned to leave; Dief, who only been stunned, had been hiding in the hallway waiting for his chance to help his friend. He barked loudly, and sprung towards the older man. Alarmed, Andrew cried out and took a step backwards frightened. Danny distracted by the commotion let go of Ray, who slid to the floor. Danny swung around to see the wolf leaping towards his partner. Panicked he fired at Dief, missed and hit Andrew high in the chest. Andrew looked at his partner in surprise, and dropped to the floor dead. 

Danny yelped and menacingly turned back to Ray. Ray heard the sound of a trigger being pulled back, and with his last ounce of strength he kicked out and caught the young man off balance. Danny fell backwards, his gun going off, the bullet hitting the ceiling. As he fell to the floor, the gun slid out of his hand across the carpet. Recovering quickly, he went to get up, but froze as he came face to face with Dief, who curled his lips back and snarled threateningly.

Fraser ran up the stairs two by two, the uniformed officer following him. He could hear the police sirens in the distance. He raced along the corridor to Ray's apartment, saw the door hanging off its hinges, and without thinking rushed straight through the opening. "Ray, where are you?" he shouted. Entering the living room, he looked around wildly taking in the scene before him. A man was sprawled on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. Dief was growling nastily at a younger man, who terrified was frozen to the spot. The uniformed officer carefully moved over, gun drawn, rolled the man on his stomach, cuffed his hands and hauled him up to his feet. He dragged him from the apartment reciting his legal rights as he went.

Dief had turned his attention to Ray, who was sitting on the floor eyes tightly closed. Blood was running down the side of his head, his left arm drawn up across his blood-soaked sweatshirt. Dief gently nuzzled him. "Oh Dief, am I glad you're OK," Ray whispered. He opened his eyes "Don't worry Fraser, we looked after each other." He affectionately stroked the wolf's ears.

Fraser knelt besides his partner "Ray, stay still, I'll call an ambulance." 

Ray weakly smiled at his partner "You been running again? You look kinda red in the face, just like your uniform."

Fraser gaped at his friend lost for words for a minute "You can see my face?" he stuttered.

Ray looked again, and then around him. It was blurry, but he could see his apartment, Dief and Fraser's red face, "Yeh Fraser. It aint dark any more." His eyes closed, and he slumped sideways into his partner's arms unconscious. 

**************

Fraser stood on the steps of the Consulate. He pondered the events of the last few weeks. Ray had spent a couple of days in the hospital for observation and further scans. Happily, he had been discharged, and had spent a further two weeks convalescing under Fraser's watchful eye. 

Danny had been charged with murder and numerous other felonies ensuring that he would be spending a long time in jail. Lieutenant Welsh had persuaded him to give the name of his employer. Detectives Huey and Dewey had lost no time in arresting Ryker and his associates. With the criminals safely behind bars, some of the neighbourhood residents had come forward and offered testimony. Huey and Dewey had been able to finally close the case. 

A familiar black GTO screeched to a halt outside the Consulate gates interrupting his thoughts. His blonde headed partner half got out of the car and waved to Fraser. Looking over the top of his sun glasses, Ray shouted "Pitter patter, let's get at it. Come on Fraser, no dilly dallying." Dief, who had been staying with Ray, woofed enthusiastically from the passenger seat window. 

Fraser sighed, Dief and Ray had become firm friends, but he worried that they were a bad influence on each other. He ran down the steps towards the GTO. As Fraser approached the GTO, Dief jumped into the back seat. Fraser removed his hat as he slipped into the passenger side of the car. The car swerved into the traffic just as he was closing the door. Fraser clung onto the door handle as Ray accelerated down the road, and through a stop sign.

"Ray, didn't you see that stop sign?" he protested frowning at his partner.

Ray glanced sideways at his partner grinning, his clear blue eyes shining "Oh yeh Fraser, I saw it, I'm glad to say."

THE END


End file.
